


Don't Hold Your Breath

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [87]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: James is done with this shit, M/M, Q is a Brat, breath holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q...is a bit of a brat. He has a tendency of throwing tantrums when he doesn't get his way. James learns this when the Quartermaster of MI6 proceeds to hold his breath because James won't do as he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I have a prompt! Q has a tenancy to throw a tantrum when he doesn’t get what he wanted. The first time James finds out about this is when Q holds his breath because the agent won’t do something. —anon

James was no stranger to odd requests. He was an MI6 agent, he had sworn to do whatever was necessary to protect the nation from foreign enemies.

But he was not required to bow to the demands of one uppity Quartermaster, “Absolutely not.”

Q frowned, “007, need I remind you that these items _need_ testing—”

“You’re not testing your various toxins on me!” The 00 agent rolled his eyes, “Go find one of your flunkies.”

“They are _not_ flunkies!”

“I don’t care, I’m not testing your concoctions.” James shook his head, crossing his arms.

The Quartermaster said nothing, staring at James. For a while, James assumed that he had one the argument.

But then Q began to turn a pinkish-red color, a splotchy color on his pale complexion. It was a curious look, to be sure. Then James noticed just how tightly Q was clenching his fists, how his jaw was tight. And then Q began to turn slightly purple.

“Are you…are you holding your breath?” James asked, disbelieving. After waving his hand in front of Q’s nose and realizing that the Quartermaster was indeed holding his breath, he shook his head, “How old are you, 5?”

With that, James delivered a short jab to Q’s stomach. Really, it was more of a poke, considering a real punch would have sent Q to Medical, but it did the job, as Q suddenly gasped.

“You hit me!” Q seemed shocked that James could do such an outrageous thing.

The 00 agent rolled his eyes, “You were holding your breath like a child.”

Q replied by delivering a swift kick to James’s shin.

Hissing slightly, James glared at Q, “You _brat!”_ he growled, lunging forward and throwing Q over his shoulder as he made his way into Q’s office, the Quartermaster kicking and punching at him the entire way.

All was silent as the door to Q’s office shut behind them. In Q branch, the minions looked at each other.

“50 quid says they get it on within the next 15 minutes.” One said.

Another shook his head, “That’s a sucker bet.”


End file.
